


Warriors: Reign

by CatTombs



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTombs/pseuds/CatTombs
Summary: The four clans of the valley have been in turmoil for seasons. Tensions are quickly escalating with no hope in sight.When Starclan sends Thawpaw a freighting message, he and his fellow clan cat apprentices must work together to bring the clans back to peace.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my art on Instagram and twitter as @CatTombs! Thank you so much for reading <3

  
Flareclan

Leader  
Weaselstar - creamy brown tom

Deputy  
Barkstorm - blue she-cat

Medicine Cat  
Shellfoot - nimble black she-cat  
Apprentice, Sparkpaw

Warriors  
Snowtalon - dark orange tom  
Firewind - handsome cream tabby tom  
Rushleap - blue-grey tabby tom  
Apprentice, Thawpaw  
Spiderhollow - white and ginger tom with a strange collar  
Apprentice, Poppypaw  
Quailthroat - black she-cat with pale orange stripes  
Apprentice, Shrewpaw  
Mousepoppy - bluish-grey tom  
Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Apprentices  
Cinderpaw - blue-grey tom  
Poppypaw - dark orange tom  
Sparkpaw - white and ginger tom  
Shrewpaw - blue-grey tabby she-cat  
Thawpaw - cream coloured tom with a cleft lip and cream eyes

Queens  
None.

Elders  
Milkwish - russet-coloured tom  
Aspenspring - silver she-cat

Kits  
Fallenkit - blue-grey tabby tom  
Minkkit - blue she-cat  
Larkkit - blue-grey tom

  
Rumbleclan

Leader  
Furzestar - red and white tom with huge dark grey paws  
Apprentice, Rockpaw

Deputy  
Cinderhawk - huge brown she-cat with a grumpy temper  
Apprentice, Deerpaw

Medicine Cat  
Sparrowrun - broad-shouldered silver tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Perchpaw

Warriors  
Beetleflame - dark orange she-cat  
Raggedwhisper - grey she-cat  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw  
Cedarpool - black she-cat with powerful hind legs  
Grassmask - dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Holloweye - lithe dark brown she-cat  
Furzefoot - light golden she-cat

Apprentices  
Perchpaw - silver she-cat  
Deerpaw - grey and white she-cat  
Dawnpaw - pale tabby tom  
Rockpaw - Handsome grey and white tom with dark grey eyes

Queens  
Sunnyeye - brown and cream she-cat

Elders  
None.

Kits  
Ashkit - grey tom  
Tigerkit - brown and cream tom

  
Dimclan

Leader  
Cricketstar - speckled white she-cat

Deputy  
Shrewstem - speckled white tom with darker spots  
Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Medicine Cat  
Shortfoot - fluffy black and brown tom  
Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Warriors  
Troutflight - black tom  
Apprentice, Stunpaw  
Brokenjaw - golden brown tom with one missing leg  
Apprentice, Fernpaw  
Hollymask - brown tom  
Apprentice, Ivypaw  
Oathollow - black tom  
Apprentice, Fadingpaw

Apprentices  
Ivypaw - bright ginger she-cat  
Fadingpaw - bluish-grey tom  
Fernpaw - mottled light brown she-cat  
Bramblepaw - smoky black she-cat  
Sorrelpaw - black tom  
Stunpaw -Dark brown she-cat with soft blue eyes

Queens  
Furzethroat - short-haired black she-cat

Elders  
Blossomflame - brown she-cat

Kits  
Darkkit - dark black tabby tom  
Pikekit - smoky black tom

  
Galeclan

Leader  
Sweetstar - brown tabby she-cat with pointy ears

Deputy  
Reedfrost - mottled light brown tom

Medicine Cat  
Spidernettle - brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Runningpaw

Warriors  
Poolswipe - blue-gray tabby tom with white eyes  
Honeywind - dark tortoiseshell tom with a grumpy temper  
Apprentice, Leafpaw  
Shrewstep - dark brown tabby tom with a jagged white marking  
Runningdawn - dusky brown tom  
Apprentice, Bearpaw  
Fernstem - black tabby she-cat

Apprentices  
Runningpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat  
Leafpaw - bluish-grey tom  
Bearpaw - Muscular black she-cat

Queens  
Scorchbee - light tortoiseshell she-cat  
Volemask - pretty bluish-grey she-cat

Elders  
None.

Kits  
Greenkit - light tortoiseshell tom  
Crookedkit - light brown she-cat  
Nightkit - dark brown she-cat

  
Cats Outside Clans

Thistle - pure white she-cat  
Bramble - red and white tom with white muzzle  
Broken - speckled white she-cat


	2. Prologue

Greenleaf heat had bared down on Flareclan that afternoon. Cats loitered around restlessly as loud wails could be heard from the medicine den. A kit had been born earlier that morning, a sign of good things to come for the sunburned warriors. 

"Sparkpaw! Could you please calm her down?" Shellfoot hissed to her apprentice. The ginger tom nodded quickly and tried to smooth Quailthroat's fur. The tortie queen leaned against him. 

"Oh, what's wrong with him Shellfoot! Help him!" She sniffled. 

Shellfoot turned her attention back to the kit. He was small with a cream and white coat. He would be an ordinary kit, if not for the gaping hole at the front of his muzzle. He struggled to keep his tongue in his mouth and it seemed a great effort to even breath. 

Shellfoot was puzzled._ Surely it wouldn’t affect his breathing? It's just a hole! There were many warriors with muzzle injuries much worse than this._ Slowly she took a claw to the newborn's mouth and pried it open.

A gasp caught in her throat. A large hole was open at the roof of his mouth. 

"What!? What is it?!" Quailthroat peered over her shoulder and cried again. 

Shellfoot shared the sentiment. She'd never seen anything so strange in her life. Her heart sunk and all she could do for a moment was pity the young kit. 

"What should we do?" Sparkpaw murmured. While the kits breathing was laboured, he wasn’t dying yet. 

"All we can do is treat him with extra care-" She turned and looked at her apprentice. "And hope Starclan sends answers."

The apprentice looked solemn. Before Shellfoot could even ask, the queen was wrapped around her kit. She held him tight and whispered under her breath to Starclan.

...


End file.
